User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Field Guide Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hiya :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay lol :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh those? Infoboxes? Yeah; I just do a copy and paste and then edit the box title section things. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Ugh! Stupid me! I added Sandstorm into the Kit category. Is there anyway to delete Sandstorm from the category? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! :) ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Test. Rainlegs 13:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Test. Rainlegs 13:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Rainy! ^^ Looks great here! So basically, any page you could make on WWiki can be made here, right? And just a suggestion, you should put a link to the PCA at the top. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I know my siggies not working yet) PCA Okay, we have a new memeber now, which is Paleclaw. She is an amazing charart worker, so I was thinking of adding her as a warrior, since it's only the three of us right now, plus Bree, who I think will come on sometimes. And Paleclaw asked if we had a minimum of how many charats we could reserve. Do you think 15 is okay? We don't have a lot of memebers right now.......✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Another question.....do you want to add what books the characters appear in, and stuff like that. Sorry if I sound confusing....check out Snowfur's page to see what I mean. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they bug me to. Anyways, I'll be on at....8. How about you? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 00:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yours. Are u still on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 01:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'm here now 2. I have one hour of computer time, which sucks, so I can either come on now or at 8 over there. What time do you want me 2 come on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya have to choose! >:D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Okay. Are you sure? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RAINY! COME ON! A TIME! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh finally! Okay, I'm gonna go switch computer, and then I'll be on. See you then! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm BACK! 3M IRC and this wiki. K? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Course I can Rainy! ^^ And awwwww, thanks! *pokes email* I'm kind of upset right now.... :/ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I made all their BGs transparent, but the images are just showing up as squashed versions of the old images. Same thing's happening on WWiki right now. any idea what's up? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kk. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) welcome back! Now go on 3M IRC. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Stoneteller Hey! I blurred the Stoneteller image like you asked me to and uploaded it. :) Sorry if I blurred any of the stripes by accident. If there's anything else you need, to hesitate to ask. ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please PLEASE get on! ;.; I'm soooooooooooooooo bored. I also needed to ask you some things about you doing the voice of Bluestar in my animation. *almost finished with first episode's script* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) YAY! 8D I'm bored. ;.; Also, I email you about the BP animation. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainlegs, just giving you a heads up, I'm gonna be camping for the next week, so I won't be able to get on here. So.... yeah. XD Just letting you know. Talk to ya when I get back! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Um...let's discuss this on chat. K? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC)